


【冲神】绅士风度

by Rakukar909



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakukar909/pseuds/Rakukar909
Summary: 冲田总悟(21) × 神乐(17)本文为「撒娇狂魔」的后续，描绘的是两人交往一周年后发生的故事^q^灵感来自银魂漫画第19训（动画第30集）之中，阿乐说的一句话：「我对那种类型才没有兴趣。是男人就必须要有男人味才行」





	1. Chapter 1

上个礼拜的一天中午，我陪女朋友在公园里遛完狗之后准备回真选组，女朋友准备带着狗回万事屋。

就在她转身撑起伞准备离开的时候，我看着她的背影，目光当然习惯性地再次落到了她的腰臀曲线上。

就在我把目光自然向下移到了她的屁股上之后，我突然注意到，她的粉色旗袍上面，好像有一点点深红色的痕迹。

……诶？排卵日吗？

……等一下，不对不对，排卵日应该是从外面看不到的，所以应该是生理日才对吧。

“喂china……等一下！”

已经往前走了几步的女朋友，和她身旁的白色大狗一起扭过头来，疑惑地看向我。

我一边脱下我身上的制服外套，一边向女朋友走去，然后来到她的面前弯下腰，把我的黑色外套系在了她的腰上，遮住了她旗袍后面的红色痕迹，也遮住了她旗袍两边分叉处露出来的白皙到耀眼的大腿。

“……抖S你这是在干什么阿鲁？”

“没什么，不想让其他男人盯着你的腰和屁股看而已。所以你走路的时候记得不要乱扭你的腰和屁股，听到没有。”

“混蛋！！谁走路的时候乱扭腰和屁股了阿鲁？！” 女朋友瞬间就朝着我的脸熟练地挥了一拳头，不过瞬间就被我熟练地躲开了。 

我决定还是直接告诉她真相算了。于是我低下头认真地看着她，小声地说：

“china你是不是……那一天来了？”

听我这么一说，她突然意识到了什么，赶紧低头拿出手机看了一眼日期，又看了一眼我系在她腰上的黑色外套，露出了恍然大悟的表情。

然后她用一只手撑着伞，另一只手抓着腰间的黑色外套，咬了咬嘴唇，有些不自在地抬起头看着我，小声地说：

“奇怪，居然什么都没感觉到阿鲁，明明早上出门的时候还什么都没有，但是好像是真的来了，希望刚才没多少人注意到就好阿鲁，否则是真的要尴尬死了……话说回来，你这只小混混吉娃娃也算是长大不少了阿鲁，居然主动用外套来替我解围，知道如何替本女王排忧解难，看来抖S你对本Lady还是蛮有绅士风度的嘛……”

说完，女朋友松开了抓着腰间黑色外套的那只手，扭头看了看四周，好像在确认附近没有什么人。

紧接着她忽然抬起手扶住了我的肩膀，在踮起脚尖的同时，快速地吻了一下我的嘴唇。

我瞬间睁大了眼睛，露出了像是一个小孩突然被喂了一颗糖的表情看着她。

她再一次抬起了头，看着我的眼睛说：

“这个算是给你的奖励了阿鲁。说起来，抖S你都21岁了，既然你早已是一个成年男人了，也确实要对你的Lady多展现一点绅士风度才行，这样本女王才会越来越喜欢你阿鲁……总之谢啦，我现在要赶紧回去换旗袍了，明天把外套还给你。”

她撩了撩垂在肩膀上的发丝，对我挥了挥手后，很快就和她的狗一起转身离开了。

我愣愣地看着女朋友腰间系着我的外套越走越远的背影，回味着刚才突如其来的吻。然后心想，唉看来接下来的几天都不能和她做了。嘛算了，偶尔也让我的胯下放个假好了。

但是，意料之外地被女朋友夸了一把，然后被她亲了一口的我，只觉得心情甚好。于是我把双手插在裤子口袋里，意气风发地吹着泡泡糖，走回了真选组屯所。

那天下午和混蛋上司一起在江户里巡逻的时候，开着警车的我，忽然想起了女朋友中午对我说的那句“抖S你都21岁了，既然你早已是一个成年男人了，也确实要对你的Lady多展现一点绅士风度才行，这样本女王才会越来越喜欢你阿鲁……”

没过多久，她说“这样本女王才会越来越喜欢你阿鲁……”的声音，就这样突然在我的脑海里开始自动循环了好多好多遍，根本无法按下暂停键。

看到前方的信号灯从黄色变成了红色，我条件反射地踩下了刹车。

果然……在我的潜意识里，我一直都非常希望女朋友可以再发自内心地多喜欢我一点。毕竟，这段恋情的最初就是我追的她，而且我一直都是更加主动的那一个，我当然做梦都希望我的女朋友每一天都可以比昨天更喜欢我。

除了通过对她撒娇，可以让她多宠一下我之外，看来更有效率的方法，应该就是通过我的个人魅力获得她的更多喜欢了。

所以，既然女朋友今天说，如果我对她多展现一点绅士风度的话，她就会多喜欢我一点……

就在这时，我才发现了一个很严重的问题。

……绅士风度？

……那是什么？

本大爷只不过是一个非常英俊，吊儿郎当，我行我素的乡下武士，居然也配和绅士风度这种词沾上边？

但是，回想起中午在公园，女朋友主动地扶着我的肩膀，踮起脚尖然后在我的嘴唇上亲了一口的样子，我觉得还是要把这个问题重视起来比较好。

“喂总悟，绿灯都亮了，还愣着干嘛。”

混蛋上司的声音把我从发呆里拉了回来。于是我一边继续开车，一边想着，要不干脆问一下旁边坐着的这个据说是真选组最受女人欢迎的男人好了，说不定他知道些什么。

虽然本大爷一直以来都非常不待见他，但是本大爷不待见的人，并不代表对本大爷没有用。

“土方先生，话说……什么是绅士风度？”

“哈？绅士风度？怎么突然问起这个来了……应该是，用来形容那些有学识有礼貌有教养，对女人很尊重，也知道怎么关心体贴女人的男人吧。” 混蛋上司一边用车载点烟器点燃了一只烟，一边回答了我的问题。

“那女人是不是，都比较喜欢有绅士风度的男人？”

“应该吧……毕竟正常的女人都会喜欢对她们态度好，懂得如何体贴关心她们的男人。” 他吸了一口烟的同时打开了车窗，然后把烟吐了出来。

“那为什么，以前我遇到了不少喜欢被我调教，然后喜欢被我粗暴对待的女人？” 我扭过头，一脸纯良天真地看了混蛋上司一眼。

“喜欢被你粗暴对待的那些女人里面有哪一个算得上是正常的女人？！还有，你当初完全就是在利用她们发泄你那变态的癖好才对吧？！” 他扭过头来对我快速吐槽的同时，把烟灰弹到了烟灰缸里。

“土方先生，那你觉得你是一个有绅士风度的男人吗？”

“我吗……？可能偶尔会有一点吧。”

“那你觉得我是一个有绅士风度的男人吗？”

“你吗？像你这种把自己没有兴趣的女人直接当母猪对待的男人？呵呵，当然不是。” 混蛋上司用两根手指夹着烟，回答非常轻蔑，也非常干脆。

“那为什么一点绅士风度都没有的本大爷，居然有一个超级无敌可爱的女朋友？可是土方先生你这个偶尔会有绅士风度的该死的混蛋，居然连一个女朋友都没有？所以我真的好佩服你的无耻啊土方先生你这个该死的混蛋，你说你是不是现在就应该原地羞愧而死比较好一点？”

我一边看着前方的路，一边故意用贱贱的语调对他快速说完，然后故意用幸灾乐祸的眼神再次扭头看向他。

“……要你管啊混蛋！！！臭小子你给我看着前方好好开车！！！”

握着方向盘的我，满意地看到混蛋上司脸上的青筋又一次成功暴起之后，照例无视了他的怒吼，心情超好地扭回头看向前方的路。

那天后来，我在上班时间摸鱼，顺便例行想女朋友的时候，用手机给她传了条简讯： 

“china，如果我对你更有绅士风度的话，你真的会更喜欢我一点吗？”

过了几分钟后，我收到了她的回复。打开一看，照例是颜文字很多的那种：

“当然了，毕竟本女王喜欢有男人味的男人(ﾉ*･ω･)ﾉ  
如果连绅士风度都没有，肯定是没有男人味的男人，本女王当然不会待见(°ε°((⊂(`ω´∩)  
说起来，澄夜酱曾经告诉过我，之前你和十四大猩猩一起做公主护卫工作的时候，你一直都是主动帮她撑伞的那个，而且，你今天也想得到主动用外套帮我解围，所以绅士风度什么的，对你来说根本就不是难事吧？  
就算是抖S，只要想做，也是可以做得到的吧( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ﾉ♡”

哎……我女朋友居然每次在传简讯的时候，都在对我卖萌。

哎……所以我到底该拿这个可爱到要命的女人怎么办才好。

我又读了一遍女朋友传来的简讯，然后看到她在开头提到了男人味这个词。

嗯……既然本大爷从十七岁的时候就开始喝酒了，而且从很久以前开始，每天就和一群大男人混在一起，不仅听了无数次的黄色笑话，也开了无数次的黄腔，所以本大爷应该早就算得上是一个非常有男人味的男人了吧？

嗯……一定是这样没错了。

那剩下的问题，就只有绅士风度了。

我决定去请教一下我的大将近藤桑。毕竟他比我大了十岁，见识比我要多，一直以来都很关心我。而且男人之间的话题，我也比较喜欢找他聊。

“绅士风度？嘛这个……说白了就是男人的一种浪漫吧？不过，既然我们都是随身带刀，没有什么学识，一点也不优雅的武士，那绅士风度对我们来说就应该就是……把手里的刀放下之后，再来细心地宠爱自己喜欢的女人了……其实话说回来，我一直都是用像这样的原则来对待阿妙小姐的，嗯。” 近藤桑把双手交叉抱在胸前，若有所思地对我说。

“那近藤桑，你觉得我可以成为一个有绅士风度的男人吗？”

“总悟你，是为了china桑对吧？”

“嗯……因为她说她喜欢有绅士风度的男人。” 我耸了耸肩。

这时，近藤桑忽然非常爽朗地笑出声：

“哈哈哈，总悟啊，我是看着你长大的，所以我很清楚，你虽然总是喜欢把自己和这个世界无情地隔绝开来，但是我知道，你的内心最深处，其实是一个很温柔也很细心的男人，china桑她，也当然值得你更多的温柔和宠爱。所以，既然她喜欢有绅士风度的男人，那你就尝试唤醒沉睡在你体内的绅士风度，然后向她尽情地展现出来不就行了吗。她应该和你一样是一个心思很细腻的人吧，所以只要你投其所好的话，我相信，她绝对会感到很惊喜的。”

说完，他不仅对我露出了一个十分信任的眼神，也伸手拍了拍我的肩膀。

哇真不愧是近藤桑，比混蛋土方简直有帮助太多了好吗。

看着我长大的近藤桑应该说得没错了，在我冰冷外表下的内心最深处，其实有着一些让人惊讶的温柔，虽然有时连我自己都没注意到这一点。在遇到我的女朋友之前，我的大将近藤勋以及我的姐姐冲田三叶一直是我最珍重的人，因为他们都是彻底拯救过我的人生的人，我从小到大也从来都只想把我有限的感情和耐心，用在我觉得重要以及值得的人身上。

我姐姐倒是曾经提醒过我，要我对女孩子态度好一点才行。现在想想之前我对待没有兴趣的女人的态度和方式，也实在是很对不起姐姐的在天之灵了。不过老实说，我一直以来都觉得，那些根本就不懂得如何自尊自爱的女人，以及那些内心非常容易动摇的女人，她们从一开始也根本就不值得我的尊重。

或许，这也应该是为什么我从一开始就对我那个自尊心很强的女朋友那么感兴趣了。而就在我遇见了她以后，她也成为了我生命中最珍贵的人之一。她也一直都让我想要变成一个更强大的男人，让我想要非常自信地站在她的身旁，无论是作为守护她的英雄，还是和她并肩战斗的伴侣。

所以，让我变得完整的我的女朋友，只有她才值得我的宠爱，只有她才值得我温柔以待。

我拿出手机看了一眼日期和时间，意识到再过几天就是我和女朋友交往一周年的纪念日了。低下头把手机放回口袋的时候，我看到了自己左手中指上戴着的情侣戒指。

之前我拜托那家定做戒指的店，在女朋友戴的那枚情侣戒指的内环刻上了「だったら俺がもらってやろーか」，在我戴的这枚的内环刻上了「総くん大好きアル」。

就在我低着头，用右手的大拇指和食指摩挲着左手中指上戴着的戒指时，我突然意识到，女朋友这个月的生理期，应该正好会在我们交往纪念日的前一天结束。

然后，我也突然想到了，能够在交往一周年纪念日那天，向女朋友诠释我的绅士风度的最佳方式。

之后的第二天中午，我陪女朋友吃了午饭，也拿回了我的外套。后来，我一个人走在了回真选组的路上。结果在路过一家小钢珠店的时候，我偶遇了从店里打着哈欠走出来的万事屋老板。 

“哟……总一郎君。”

他扭头看到了我，抬起手跟我打了声招呼，然后揉了揉眼睛。

“是总悟。” 我也抬起手，和他打了声招呼。

“打了好久的小钢珠，肚子饿了，没想到一出来居然遇到你了。那正好，请我吃点东西吧？毕竟我怎么说都是你地球上的岳父大人啊。” 老板一边说，一边伸了一个懒腰。

然后我就被他敲诈了三杯巧克力芭菲。

在小钢珠店旁边的家庭餐厅里，坐在我对面的老板，一边吃着玻璃杯里的巧克力芭菲，一边开始和我闲聊：

“你和神乐应该一切都还好吧？”

我喝了一口刚点的冰咖啡，对他点了点头：

“嗯一切都好。刚好再过几天，就是我和她交往一周年纪念日了。”

“这么快？居然都一年了……你小子不错啊，居然能够一声不吭地顶住了她胃里的黑洞，看来我是真的必须要代表万事屋以及整条歌舞伎町甚至整个大江户非常正式地感谢一下你了，我们舍身取义默默奉献的总一郎君。”

老板突然从第二杯巧克力芭菲里抬起了头，一脸严肃地表扬了我。

“是总悟。” 我再一次不厌其烦地纠正了他， “而且，根本谈不上默默奉献吧，我一直都乐在其中。” 说完，我又喝了一口冰咖啡。

这时，我突然想到，和我一样是抖S的万事屋老板，说不定会对绅士风度有什么独特有趣的见解。

于是我放下了手中的冰咖啡，把双手交叉抱在胸前问他：

“老板，话说你觉得……什么是绅士风度？”

“绅士风度？怎么突然问起这个来了……难道神乐那家伙对你说了些什么奇怪的话吗？”

老板说着，将第三杯巧克力芭菲最上面点缀着的红色樱桃放进了嘴里。

我对他摊了摊手：“她说她喜欢有男人味的男人，也喜欢有绅士风度的男人。”

很快，老板一边嚼着樱桃，一边看着我说：

“那很简单啊，你就打扮得浪漫一点，带她去一家高级餐厅，从里到外，用实际行动向她证明你的男人味和绅士风度。然后找各种机会和她调情，对她多说一点骚话，多撩一撩她不就行了吗。约会的时候也别忘了带一束玫瑰，应该没有哪个女人不喜欢这些的吧。再说神乐她也十七岁了，虽然她是那种罕见的非常能吃又非常能打的类型，但是在这方面的细腻程度，和普通女孩子没什么区别吧？所以她应该都会看在眼里记在心里的。” 

我一言不发地点了点头，拿起桌上的冰咖啡喝了一口。

很快吃完了最后一杯巧克力芭菲的老板，心满意足地放下了手中的玻璃杯。 

“好了，肚子终于饱了。谢了总一郎君，补充完了糖分，银桑我现在又有力气去隔壁继续打小钢珠了。” 他说着便再次伸了一个懒腰，站起了身。

“……不客气。”

我看着老板离开家庭餐厅的背影，喝完了手中的冰咖啡，然后买了单。

回到真选组屯所后，我想了想老板刚才给的建议。于是拿出了手机，用地图搜索了一下大江户的几家高级寿司店。

正在考虑选哪一家比较好的时候，我突然在地图上看到其中的一家寿司店的附近，正好有一家评分非常高的情侣酒店。

然后我毫不犹豫地就选中了那一家寿司店。预约好了座位之后，我给女朋友传了一条简讯： 

“china……过几天，在我们交往一周年纪念日那天，你的抖S王子他，会以一种独特的方式，向你诠释他的绅士风度。”


	2. Chapter 2

到了和女朋友交往一周年纪念日的那一天，终于熬到了晚上的下班时间，我在巡逻完之后就迫不及待地回到了和室，开始换衣服。

既然要向女朋友展现绅士风度，那么首先就应该要像万事屋老板说的那样吧，需要让自己看起来像一个绅士才行。我找出了一套酒红色的西服，换上了配套的衬衫和裤子，然后开始对着镜子，一边打领带一边吹口哨。

在披上了酒红色的西服外套之后，我认真地审视了一下镜子中的自己，然后不得不承认的是：本大爷虽然是一名粗鄙的乡下武士，但是全身上下，确实只有这张脸是真的一点也不粗鄙。而且果然，西服就是正义，特别是穿在了本帅逼抖S身上之后。

既然本防暴警察冲田总悟，曾经的副业是穿着西服的头牌牛郎SOUGO，那么这一次就让警察先生我，把能当上头牌牛郎的本事，全部都拿出来吧。

只不过今晚，根本就不是逢场作戏。 

而是真情实感。

从屯所出来的时候，我给女朋友传了一条简讯说我已经在路上了，接着去花店取走了昨天预订的一束玫瑰。

左手插在裤子口袋里，右手拿着玫瑰的我，走上了登势酒吧旁边的楼梯后，来到万事屋的门口，按了按门铃。在听到女朋友说“等我一下马上就来阿鲁！”的声音之后，我把右手拿着的那束玫瑰举了起来，故意挡住了脸。

很快，我听到了万事屋的门被拉开的声音，女朋友走出门外的脚步声，以及万事屋的门被拉上的声音。

紧接着的，是一阵沉默。

过了几秒，我从那束玫瑰后面露出了自己的脸。然后看到的是精心打扮了一番，正抬起头望着我，抿着双唇努力尝试忍住笑意的女朋友。

看到我放下了手中的玫瑰之后，她也终于笑出了声。

“哈哈哈哈哈抖S你这只穿着西装人模狗样的吉娃娃，这就是你想向本女王诠释绅士风度的方式吗？”

“……嘛应该说，这还只是个开始。”我耸了耸肩。

那是当然，毕竟今晚的重头戏都还在后面。

我低下头，注意到了女朋友身上穿着的天蓝色高叉旗袍。

“china你……今天穿的旗袍，和你在我们第一次约会那天穿的旗袍是同一件对吧？”

听我说完后，女朋友立刻对我露出了很惊奇的表情：

“没错，本女王特意选了和自己眼睛一样好看的颜色，没想到你居然还记得阿鲁……！”

我当然还记得。她终于成为了我的女朋友的那一天发生的所有事情包括所有细节，还有和她刚谈恋爱不久的我一个人想她想到失眠的那些夜晚，以及后来好多次等不及第二天要见她结果在凌晨四五点突然醒来的那些时刻，我当然都还记得，我当然不会忘记。

我怎么可能会忘记。

就在这时，我突然想起了万事屋老板前几天在家庭餐厅给我的建议。于是我准备从现在开始，只要找到机会，就讲几句骚话撩一撩她。

我勾起嘴角，在凝视着女朋友的脸的同时，非常绅士地伸出了右手，将手中的那束玫瑰递给了她：

“那是当然，所以本绅士一定要将这束玫瑰，献给这位笑容和眼睛一样美丽的Lady才行。”

抬起头望着我的女朋友，对我快速地眨了眨眼睛之后，在低头收下玫瑰的同时，有些羞涩地抿了抿嘴唇。然后她再次抬起了头，对我露出了一个很甜的笑容：

“谢了阿鲁……你这只绅士起来居然还蛮可爱的吉娃娃。”

果然。正如我和她对彼此软硬兼施的相处模式一样，如今只要我对她来软的，女子力越来越高的她，就一定会尝试用越来越细腻的方式回应我。

我真心希望，我可以将关于她的一切，都在我的回忆深处永久地保存起来。

我也真心希望，她可以将今晚的一切，都一直珍藏于心。

在走去前几天预约了座位的那家高级寿司店的路上时，女朋友问我说：

“对了，话说你为什么会选那家寿司店阿鲁？”

“……要庆祝交往一周年的话，至少要去一家高级餐厅吧，china你不是最喜欢吃米饭吗，在大江户能把米饭吃到饱的高级餐厅，果然还是高级寿司店最合适了吧。”

我扭过头去，看了一眼女朋友用一只手拿着伞，用另一只手将那束玫瑰抱在怀里的样子。

“……抖S你的思维方式有时候是真的清奇得让人无言以对阿鲁。”

我和她一起走进了那家寿司店，来到了之前预订好的吧台席位前。一位负责为我们捏寿司的师傅很热情地上前和我们打了招呼，等我们坐下来之后，将两份菜单递给了我们。

坐在我右边的女朋友，翻了翻手中的菜单之后，突然停下了手。然后对我扭过头来，指了指菜单上的寿司旁边标注的价格，有些为难地看着我：

“……这些，真的可以吗？”

我放下手中的菜单，将左手肘撑在了桌子上之后，用左手托起了腮帮，接着伸出右手摸了摸她耳朵后方长长的双马尾，认真地看着她的眼睛说：

“高级寿司店当然很贵啊，不过china你就放心大胆地吃到饱吧，怎么说今天都是我们的交往纪念日。还有就是……别忘了一日三餐全包，本绅士一直说到做到。”

毕竟，我不会给她我实现不了的承诺。

女朋友呆呆地看了看我。过了几秒后，她扭回了头，继续浏览手中的菜单。

我看着她的侧脸，注意到她忽然安静地勾起了嘴角，耳尖也有些红了。

后来，我一边品尝着非常美味的寿司，一边观察着那位捏寿司的师傅娴熟地制作寿司时的手法。女朋友则专心致志地吃着一盘接着一盘不同口味的寿司，然后在等待下一盘的制作过程中，悠闲地对刚刚吃掉的那一盘进行赞不绝口的点评。

从寿司店里走出来之后，吃得非常饱，心情也很好的女朋友，一本满足地抬起头问我说：

“接下来我们去哪里阿鲁？”

“当然是，可以让你做饭后运动的地方。”

我非常干脆地指了指前方不远处那家网上评分很高的情侣酒店。

“……”

“china你不知道吗，对于男人来说，那里永远是庆祝各种纪念日的最佳地点啊。而且，既然刚才你已经在寿司店里愉快地开动了，那么现在就轮到我在情侣酒店里愉快地开动了啊。”

我一脸无辜地看着她。

“……所以这才是你选了这家寿司店的真正原因？你果然还是一只整天只会发情的吉娃娃阿鲁。”

她一脸复杂地看着我。

我不想浪费自己调情技能满点的天赋，于是我抬起手，随意地撩了撩额前的刘海，接着对她勾起了一丝微笑，骚话随口就来，情调也信手拈来：

“我是绅士也好，还是吉娃娃也罢，每分每秒，我都只想对着眼前这位歌舞伎町的女王大人发情。”

“……讨厌，肉麻死了阿鲁。”

脸很快就有些红的女朋友，噘起了嘴，举起手中的那束玫瑰敲了敲我的肩膀。

其实当年在她只有十四岁的时候，我对她说过的一些话，从本质上来讲，我就是在和她调情。只是当时的她年纪比较小，而且遗憾的是，她是那种对恋爱非常不开窍的类型，所以我对她说的那些意味深长的话，她应该没有一句是真正领会到了的吧。

不过让我庆幸的是，去年在她满了十六岁的时候，整个人就已经变成熟了太多，对恋爱以及很多事情也开窍了不少。我终于等到她长大了一些，不仅看着她经历了从女孩到女人的蜕变，而且也将她成功追到了手。于是我在默默地感叹自己当年的耐心果然还是有了回报的同时，也不得不佩服自己看女人的眼光以及远见。

来到那家情侣酒店大厅的一台自助办理入住的机器前，女朋友开始在屏幕上挑选她喜欢的房间风格。每次都是她来选房间然后我来刷卡，这次也不例外。拿到钥匙之后，我和她一起走进了她这次选的房间。

整个房间的风格非常梦幻，灯光也非常浪漫。房间的中央是一张很大的粉红色心型床，上面撒着一些花瓣。

女朋友放下了手中的紫伞和玫瑰之后，和往常一样，立即非常好奇地把整个房间的各个角落逛了逛，想知道会不会有比较好玩的装饰或者稀奇古怪的情侣用品。

我走到床边坐了下来，发现床的弹性很不错，摸起来很舒服，床上花瓣的味道也很好闻。果然，男女进了情侣酒店之后，关心的重点永远不一样。她关心的是房间的装潢是否新奇漂亮，而我，永远只关心床的大小和舒适程度。

女朋友将整个房间观摩了一番之后，走到了坐在床边的我的面前。

我一边抬起头看着她，一边脱掉了身上的西服外套：

“请问这位比天使还要美丽的Lady，要不要收起您的羽翼，坐在本绅士的腿上稍作休息？”

女朋友抿了抿嘴唇，似乎在尝试忍住笑意。她侧过身体坐在了我的腿上之后，我顺手托住了她的腰和屁股，让我们可以近距离地看着彼此的眼睛。

她扭过上半身后，伸出双臂搂住了我的脖子：

“抖S……交往一周年快乐阿鲁。话说你今天的绅士风度表现得还算不错，本女王也还蛮满意的说。”

“……就算是抖S，只要想做，也是可以做得到的吧？” 

我故意模仿她平时讲日语的腔调，将她之前传给我的简讯，原话奉还给了她。

学着对方语气的同时，一字不漏地重复对方曾经说过的某句话，其实也算是我和她长久以来的浪漫之一了。

她听到之后，一边笑，一边把她的手臂从我的脖子上放了下来，用两只手捶了捶我的胸膛。

我也再一次愣愣地看着她的笑颜。

然后，我握住了她放在我胸膛上的一只手，看着她的眼睛，对她低语道：

“不过china⋯⋯其实，我想展现给你看的绅士风度，现在，才是真正的开始。”

“诶……？！什么意思阿鲁……？”女朋友睁大了眼睛看着我。

“你很快……就会就知道了。”

让她和我一起坐在了床边之后，我伸出手摸了摸她的双马尾，帮她取下了她头上的两个中国风头饰和绑头发的发圈，接着像往常一样，目不转睛地看着她的长发一点点散开的样子。

很快，我就用双手捧住了她的后颈，侧过头去从她白皙的脸颊和橘色发丝开始，轻轻地吻了起来。然后，我也没忘记吻了吻她的耳垂，额头，眉心，还有鼻尖，想让她全身的各个感官都能彻底放松下来，在逐渐熟悉我今晚的温柔的同时，为很快就要到来的接吻做预热。

女朋友慢慢抬起双手，扶住了我的肩膀的同时，悄悄地闭上了眼睛。我知道这一系列的动作，向来是她无声的默许与邀请。于是我也毫不犹豫地低下头，开始吻她柔软的唇瓣。

后来，我一边欣赏闭着眼睛的她微微颤抖着的长睫毛，以及她一点一点回应我的亲吻时的可爱模样，一边将我和她双唇的接触点，变得越来越深。

能够感觉到她双手扶着我肩膀的力度变得越来越大，我亲吻她的力度，也随之变得越来越强烈。最后在一阵炽热的吻中，我故意将速度和力度都慢了下来，开始细细地吸吮她的嘴唇，任何角落都不愿意错过。

听到她发出“嗯……”的喘息声之后，我用手掌摩挲着她的脸庞的同时，将我全身心对她的喜爱，全部都毫无保留地倾注到了我的舌尖，开始轻轻地舔她的牙齿还有舌头。

没过多久，她的整个身体都向我靠拢了过来。我也将摩挲着她脸庞的双手，转移到了她的后背。将她抱得更紧的同时，用我的手指轻轻拂过覆盖她后背的柔顺长发。

我很喜欢她每次揉我头发的感觉，我也想通过一边亲吻她的唇，一边爱抚她的发丝的方式，让她感受到这种让人不想喊停的舒爽感。

过了一会，我恋恋不舍地松开了她的唇，想让彼此都能稍微喘口气。不过，就像是我无法停止对她的爱一样，我的双手当然没有停下，直接将她旗袍的盘扣打了开来。

抚摸了一下她光滑的脖颈之后，我再次侧过头去，用舌头舔了舔她的耳垂，然后趁她不注意，向她的耳朵里轻轻地吹了吹气。

“啊啊啊啊……哈……”

女朋友整个人的身体立即轻颤了一番，她在眯起眼睛的同时也缩了缩脖子。我及时地用双手搂住了她的腰，让她能够更舒服地在我的怀里瘫软下来。

然后我低下头，用嘴唇轻轻地啄了几下她的脖颈，也用舌头舔了舔她的锁骨。

想在床上让她全身心都能感觉到真正的放松和舒服，尽可能多地照顾她的感受，考虑她的心情——

这就是，我想向我的女朋友诠释绅士风度的独特方式。

如果想要在床下展现绅士风度，归根结底就是要做到女士优先。这一点让我意识到，如果想在床上展现绅士风度的话，应该也是一样的道理：将她的感受放在第一位，而不是自私地在她身体里随便地插入然后释放，或者通过执着于最后的高潮来尽快满足自己的欢愉。 

我一直都记得，之前第一次和她做的时候，等待那一天已经等了太久的我只想着快点释放，结果把她弄得有些痛，而我也一直对她有些许愧疚。

那么，就让我在床上用我的绅士风度，来温柔地补偿她吧。

然后，就让我继续用我接下来的人生，来尽情地补偿她吧。

因为，我眼前的这个可爱到无可救药的女人，这个无可取代的非常有趣的女人，这个我发自心底深深喜欢着的不同寻常的女人——只有她，才是最值得我有限的感情与温柔的人。只有她，才是最值得我的所有宠爱的人。

我再次低下头吻了吻她的脖颈，直起身体时，顺便拉起了她的一只手放在我的领带上，然后看着她的眼睛说：

“既然本绅士要遵从女士优先的原则，那么china……今天就让你，先把我的衣服脱掉吧。”

女朋友缓缓抬眸，嘴角微微上翘：

“……这才像话阿鲁。”

在拿下了我的领带，解开了我衬衫的所有扣子之后，她用双手摸了摸我的胸肌和手臂，接着忽然一脸认真地点评道：

“虽然一年都过去了，但是依然让人有些难以置信……抖S你居然是一只穿衣很精瘦，脱衣有肌肉的吉娃娃阿鲁。”

“……你是说，穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉吗？其实我们彼此彼此啊china……”

我从床边站起身，直接帮女朋友把她身上的那件天蓝色旗袍脱了下来。然后用我的手指滑过她的背脊，轻巧地解开了她胸罩后面的锁扣。

她安静地抬起双手，将胸罩拿了下来放到一边，接着也低下头，脱掉了她的内裤。

房间的灯光，非常浪漫的同时也有一些暗。而在我的眼里，女朋友的肌肤与头发，却一直非常奇妙地透着光线，闪闪发亮。

每一次全身赤裸长发披肩的她，漫不经心地抬起头看着我的眼睛的样子，好看到，让我直接窒息。

然后，当我能够感觉到她就在我的唇间，她就在我的体内的时候，我才可以，终于再次恢复呼吸。

她身上散发着的超级好闻的味道，也是我永远无力抵抗的催情药。

我再一次情不自禁地伸出手，轻轻地捏住了她的下巴，把脸凑过去，吻了一下她的双唇。

很快，我掌心的温热就随着我的眼神一起，攀上了她越来越丰满的胸部。

站在房间中央的粉红色心型床旁边的我，俯下身用双手托起了女朋友的胸部，开始上下摇动她的两个乳房，偶尔也慢下速度，将这对浑圆一起往中间挤压出了一条乳沟。

“嗯……啊啊啊啊啊……”

“请问这位高贵的歌舞伎町女王大人，此时此刻被本绅士揉胸的感受如何？”

我也当然没有忘记抬起头，欣赏坐在床上的她，脸上很快就露出了每次被我揉胸时才会出现的，魅惑又梦幻的表情。

“嗯……啊快给本女王闭嘴……继续……就行了阿鲁……”

我托着她的双乳，开始用我的两个大拇指，同时揉搓起她胸前两个越来越硬的乳尖。就在听到她发出越来越频繁的娇喘之后，我却故意松开了手，让她全身立即充盈更多的渴望。我也当然没有错过，当我突然把双手从她的胸前移开时的那一刻，她的脸上瞬间闪过的一丝觉得不满的可爱神情。

这时，坐在床边的女朋友突然慢慢地在床上躺了下来。就如同我和她天生就有的默契一样，她似乎猜到了我接下来准备要做什么，于是直接躺下身，方便我接下来要做的事。

我将双膝跪在了她的两腿中间，从她的肩膀开始，用手爱抚她全身上下每一寸纯白光滑的肌肤。然后，就在我的双手和她的双手紧紧地十指相扣之后，我低下头，伸出舌头，开始贪婪并深情地舔吸她胸前一左一右早已经硬起来的两点。

“……啊……嗯……啊啊啊啊……”

我一边听着女朋友从喉咙里发出的完全无法抑制的呻吟，一边在她身体上品尝着这无比美妙的时刻。我只想让她的身体和感情都能够越来越强烈地渴求我，我也因为自己正在一步一步地将她带入到巅峰的这种想法，而为之兴奋。

顺着她的双乳往下，我吻了吻她那装着一个黑洞一般的胃却奇迹般非常平滑的小腹。紧接着，就来到了她的大腿内侧。

对于她全身上下的敏感带早已熟稔于心的我，很清楚，这里将是彻底打开她情欲的开关。

我将她两条修长又不失肉感的大腿抬了起来，放在了我的肩膀上，接着用我十根手指的指腹，来回地摸了摸她两条大腿的内侧。再次俯下身后，我直接将嘴唇贴合在了她右边大腿的内侧，在让她不感到疼的前提下，稍微用了一点力量，就将我的双唇压进了她柔嫩的大腿内侧肌肤里。

用唇舌进一步吮吸她的大腿内侧肌肤时，我将动作和力度都控制得比较轻，但我却故意发出了比较重也比较色情的声响。成功印下了一个吻痕后，我知道她的这个部位已经比平时变得更加敏感了，于是我也没忘记再次轻吻了几下，作为安抚与奖励。

后来，在女朋友的左边大腿内侧也熟练地留下了一个吻痕的我，抬起头时，不出意外地看到了躺在床上的她，眯起了眼睛，非常享受的样子。

既然她情欲的开关已经被我打开了，那么接下来，就到了欲望的引爆点了。

把她的大腿从我的肩膀上放下来之后，我伸出了右手的食指和中指，开始在她的阴蒂上方轻柔地打小圈圈。没过多久，我非常满意地听到了她随着我手指的移动，发出了断断续续相当诱人的娇喘。

就在我的指腹触碰到了她阴蒂尖端的那一点时，她的全身突然像是有电流通过一般，让她立即扭动了一下身体，颤抖地发出了“啊……！！”的叫喊。

很快，我就感觉到我的手指被从她下体流出来的一些爱液弄湿了。于是我将手心朝上，直接将沾有她爱液的食指和中指，慢慢地插入到了更深处，一点一点地抽动。

撑在她身体上方的我，从容不迫地根据她的反应与呻吟，调整我两根手指进入她身体的节奏和角度。直到后来，她的双腿抖动得越来越厉害，爱液再一次喷薄而出的时候，她忽然用她的两只手一起揪住了我的头发。

我停下了手指，抬起了头，看到了双唇微张的女朋友，脸上浮现出了动人的红晕。

此时此刻，她蓝色的双眸也和她受到滋润的下体一样，因为生理泪水，而平添了好多层妩媚。

“……已经湿透了阿鲁……抖S……你进来吧……”

我听到了她的呢喃。

说来也是讽刺，之前和她做的时候，我曾经故意对她说，如果她求我，我才会进去。但是倔强傲娇的她，却从来没有一次主动求过我进去。就算我看的出来她其实非常想要，嘴硬的她，依然会一直一声不吭地忍耐着，不愿承认。

但这一次，她却主动对我送出了邀请，发自心底地渴求着我。

就像每一次，我都是发自心底地渴望她一样。

因为她身上有我在寻找的一切，有我想要的一切。我想要给她更多，也想从她身上获得更多。

我也非常想让她知道，她的身体，是为了被我疼爱而存在的。

很快就脱掉了身上剩下的所有衣物的我，从床上起身，在床边找到了一盒安全套。从盒子里拿出了一片之后，我一边将它戴在了我那早已硬起来的下体上，一边对躺在床上对我张开着双腿的女朋友说：

“等一下你觉得舒服的话，就不要有顾忌地喊出声吧。不舒服的话，就直接告诉我，我会想办法让你觉得舒服为止。你也可以随时告诉我你在想些什么，想要什么。然后就是……china，今晚本绅士可不会让你睡哦。”

我刻意压低了声音，想让她觉得我比平时更加具有安全感，更加值得依靠。

女朋友听完后，从床上缓缓坐起了身，然后伸出一只手臂，轻轻地揪了揪站在床边的我的脸：

“……你今天真的是罕见的自觉阿鲁，居然不用本女王对你各种提醒逼迫或者给你一顿暴揍，自己主动地把它戴上了。”

我抓住她揪着我的脸的那只手，吻了吻她纤细柔软的手腕：

“毕竟今晚……你的抖S王子是一名绅士啊。”

再次让她在床上躺平之后，我伸手拿来了床头摆着的一个很软的枕头，垫在了她的腰下面，然后抬起了她的左腿，放在了我的右边肩膀上。

“china……这样应该会让你觉得更舒服一些吧？”

找好了角度和支点之后，我将等待许久早已按捺不住的下体，一点一点地放入到了她的身体里。

因为不想很快就释放，我尽可能地控制着自己摆动腰部的速度和节奏，由慢到快。同时也想从我和她下体的交合处开始，给她一点一点地带来遍布全身的狂烈快感。

“啊啊啊啊啊……！”止不住的呻吟，就这样忽然从她的喉咙里冒了出来。“……垫了枕头之后……好像确实……舒服了一些阿鲁……”

女朋友突然咬了咬她的下嘴唇，然后伸出手扶住了我的大腿，似乎在寻找着支撑物。她的这个动作，也刚好让我可以更方便地在她身体里控制深浅。

在她体内逐渐强烈的抽送，也给我的身体带来了一阵又一阵的热度，让我浑身有了一种无法言喻的快感。我也注意到在我身下的女朋友，她的最后防线，似乎已经全部瓦解。

她的胸部随着我在她体内的移动速度而上下摆动着，娇喘与呻吟也就这样没有一丝保留地从她的唇齿间全部流了出来。这色情又唯美的画面，看得我血脉喷张。

每次肆意地盯着她的身体看的时候，我只觉得连眨眼的时间都是浪费。甚至觉得，她才是我的心脏在这个世界上跳动的唯一理由。

和每一个男人一样，只要有空闲的时候，大脑总是可以立即开始幻想或者自动浮现出喜欢的女人浑身赤裸的样子。这完全不是任何男人能控制的事，因为我们生来就受到了这样的诅咒，或者说是保佑，谁也逃不掉。

所以，男人可喜又可悲的生理结构，注定了每个男人的一生，其实就是在不停地为自己的下半身负责的过程。这是天生就镶嵌在了每个男人基因里的，我们根本无法避免的宿命。就算是平时再冷静理智的男人，一旦遇到了真正喜欢的女人，一旦看到了她起伏的肉体就这样呈现在自己眼前，也一样会变得像野兽一样非常冲动，非常失控。

在和她第一次做之前，我曾经无数次地幻想过她的身体。和她做过之后，我只要有空就会反复念想她的身体。有时候，她浑身赤裸的样子，也会在不经意间就毫无预警地闯进我的脑海里，根本无法控制。可以说是一种幸福，也是一种折磨。

从认识她开始，我就一直好奇我和她到底谁更强。和她打架的时候，男人的尊严让我不甘示弱，一心一意只想把她吃得死死的。

但是，只有在和她做爱的时候，我才会像五体投地一般，彻底臣服于她的身体，就这样毫无怨言，心甘情愿地被她吃得死死的。

此时此刻在她身体里的我，只想再进一步，只想再深一点。就像是，我对于和她的这段恋情一直以来的期许一样——

我只想让我和她的距离再靠近一步，我只想让我和她之间的爱意再深一点。

这时，在我眼里全身的肌肤似乎都泛着粉红色的女朋友，突然主动地摆动了一下腰部，好像在本能地调整着姿势，尝试着寻找一个让我可以更深入，让她可以更舒服的角度。于是我知道她应该和我一样，就快要高潮了。

我的脑海里，也只残留下来了一个念头：我想让她更加快乐，更加舒服。

在我加快了摆动腰部的速度之后，女朋友扶着我大腿的双手，也抓得越来越紧，不愿松开我。她的身体随着她的声音一起，不由自主地颤抖着。她那甜糯又好听的呻吟里，也逐渐带上了一点哭腔。

心脏怦怦直跳，喘息也越来越重的我，可以感觉到，仿佛自己所有的感官都随着全身的血液，全部奔入到了我的下体，让它越来越膨胀。

我女朋友应该不知道，她迷离的眼神让我有多迷恋。她在我的带领和来自我的刺激之下，忘我地扭动身体，沉浸在欲望里的模样，让我有多亢奋。

“啊……不行了……要去了阿鲁……啊啊啊啊啊……！！”

我听着她变得越来越急促的呼吸，感受着她下体肌肉的悸动与收缩，彻底陷入了，无法自拔的疯狂。

身体和大脑也在瞬间突然麻痹掉，被震撼全身心的快感所淹没的我，已经再也无法克制住自己，就这样一下子全部释放了出来。

在释放后的瞬间，失去了浑身所有力气的我，过了几秒，才终于一点点地恢复过来。然后慢慢地将女朋友的腿从我的肩膀上放了下来，也把枕头从她的腰下面抽了出来，放到了一边。

她的身体因为几乎和我同时达到的高潮所给她带去的快感，依然微微颤抖着。撑在她身体上方的我，听着她的喘息，愣愣地看着她略带恍惚的脸，只感觉在无限的舒适中，夹杂着的是无限的疲倦。

但是，这一次释放时的感觉，是真的前所未有的奇妙。刚才甚至有那么一霎那，我是真的怀疑自己下一秒就这样会死掉，所以让我，只想好好地珍惜眼前的这个人。

我低头看了一眼自己下体上戴着的安全套，正如我所料，这一次射出来的白色液体，果然比平时要多了不少。

在我身下慢慢调整了呼吸的女朋友，缓缓地用手撩起了我垂下头之后遮挡住了我双眼的刘海，让我和她都能看到彼此的脸。

“china……”

我情不自禁地呼唤了我对她的爱称。然后整个人就这样，沉溺于她海蓝色的眼眸之中。

她忽然用双手捧起了我的脸，然后不断地吻我。我也干脆将整个人都趴在了她的身上，扶住她的肩膀，回应她主动又热烈的吻。

女朋友松开我的唇之后，伸出双臂搂住了我的脖子，抱紧我之后，轻轻地在我耳边对我说：

“……这一次好像是，从来都没有体验过的非常舒服的感觉阿鲁……从里到外，从头到脚都可以感觉的那种，可能是因为你前戏做的一系列铺垫，才能够让我整个人一直都能很放松也很专注吧……而且，感觉最后和你融为一体了……好神奇的说，真的好喜欢这种感觉阿鲁……”

就像是她所说的那样，我也觉得在刚才高潮的时候，似乎真的和她融为了一体。今晚的她向我呈现出了我从来都没有见过的美，我也从她身上发现了不同境界的美。

我意识到，向女朋友展现绅士风度，原来不仅可以获得她的更多喜欢，更重要的是，我也能在整个过程中因为她的快乐，而让我自己，获得更多难以言喻的快乐。

于是，我也在瞬间恍然大悟，如果想让我的欲望真正得到满足，我必须首先满足她的欲望。而且，知道如何让喜欢的女人全身心都能感觉到快乐，懂得以她喜欢的方式和她分享爱意，愿意耐心呵护她的感受的男人，可能才是我女朋友真正喜欢的那种，有男人味和男子气概的男人吧。

我吻了吻她的额头，从床上爬起来后，站起身丢掉了刚刚用过的安全套。

舍不得丢掉的，当然是，向自己喜欢的女人展现绅士风度时的乐趣。

过了一会，趴在床上玩弄着花瓣的女朋友，忽然回过头来对站在床边的我说：

“对了抖S，我刚刚看到浴室里有一个超级大的恒温浴缸阿鲁，要不我们现在一起去洗泡泡浴？”

“需要本绅士用公主抱把这位女王大人抱到浴缸里吗？” 

我一脸坏笑地看着她。

“那是当然。毕竟，有本女王在的床上，才是你这个抖S最应该发挥绅士风度的地方阿鲁……”

她从床上坐起身后，向我噘了噘嘴，对我卖了一个萌的同时，伸手揉了揉我额前的刘海。

我用右手拉住了她的左手，用大拇指摸了摸她中指上戴着的情侣戒指之后，很绅士地吻了一下她的手背。

然后，我抬起头看着她的眼睛，对她露出了一个自认为应该还蛮帅的微笑：

“那是当然。毕竟china……你的抖S王子他写作绅士，读作变态。”

—全文终—


End file.
